Baby Steps Baby Talk
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryn and Chiana remember back at the children's early cycles.


Baby Steps.Baby Talk.  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. FBF for her great suggestions and Beta.any other mistakes are mine, post before second reading. Rated: G-shippy  
  
Chiana sat back watching Aeryn slowly circle the center chamber. Feeling eyes following her, Aeryn glanced over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are you feeling? Still have contractions?"  
  
"No." Aeryn made another rotation around the room she would look toward the door, willing them to walk through it. "Where are John and the children?"  
  
"Take it easy, Aeryn. You know that they're safe."  
  
"Only when they are with me here on Moya will I know if that's true." Aeryn snapped.  
  
Sitting back at the window-edge, a thoughtful look came over Chiana's face. Noticing it Aeryn came to a stop in front of her. "What?"  
  
"Oh, I was just remembering when Aeryanna started to talk and walk," Chiana cooed.  
  
"That was a long time ago." Aeryn said sitting down at one of the tables.  
  
"It doesn't seem that long ago."  
  
Chuckling Chiana said. "Remember the first word she spoke?"  
  
Joining in the laughter Aeryn replied. "I remember John had her up in his arms talking that silly baby talk, but it was on Haven that John swore she called him Da."  
  
"Da?"  
  
"Yes, according to him it means daddy."  
  
"Really? I though it was when she messed her diapers."  
  
Aeryn looked over at her confused. Nodding her head Chiana said. "Yeah, it was poop."  
  
"So that's where she learned that." Aeryn laughed.  
  
"Rygel complained that the brat had pooped and stunk up command. The next thing I knew Aeryanna was laughing and said, POOP!"  
  
Aeryn laughed. "I blamed John for that word."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He named everything she touched, everything she pointed at, everything. That was his entire conversation with her for the first cycle. Table, chair, plate."  
  
Chiana got up from the window-edge and joined Aeryn, saying. "I thought he was just talking to himself all the time. No wander that girl asks so many questions."  
  
".and talks and talks." Aery filled in.  
  
".just like Crichton." Chiana finished.  
  
They both giggled again. Chiana just managing to get out, "H.hey.you remember what she called Ryg?"  
  
"How could I forget? For an entire cycle she thought his name was Looney."  
  
"Where'd she learn that?"  
  
"I haven't a clue, but when I asked John if he knew what it meant he started laughing like an idiot."  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"Bizarre creature."  
  
Both again broke into laughter.  
  
"I remember when she started walking," Chiana said softly. "D'Argo fell over himself trying to catch her when she went backwards."  
  
"Yes, only he didn't know she had already started that morning. I was sitting in the middle of our chambers. She had been scooting around holding on to furniture. John had just come out of the refreshing room, when all of a sudden she let go and walked across the room to him. Oh, you should have seen the look on his face when he noticed her walking."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Fell to his knees and started talking that baby talk of his."  
  
"Did it work?" Chiana ask amazement.  
  
Aeryn's eyebrow climbed upward. "I guess. Aeryanna always would start talking the moment she saw him."  
  
Turning her head slightly, Aeryn smiled. "So that was why D'Argo was limping around for several days."  
  
"Yeah. John told him he must have pulled a hamstring. Only we had no idea what he was talking about."  
  
"Do you really ever?"  
  
"No."  
  
Aeryn and Chiana just looked at each other for a microt and broke into uncontrollable laughter for the umpteenth time. Coughing and trying to catch her breath Aeryn asked. "Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
"Yeah. I think we still have some mornut fruited drink lift."  
  
Chiana got up and pulled it out of its hiding place. "If I don't hide it the children would drink themselves sick with this stuff."  
  
Taking two-medal cups down she started pouring. Aeryn's hand started to rub her pregnant belly. "I remember on her second birthday. John disappeared. I tried not to show any fear in front of her but." Aeryn looked down at her lap. "I cried, and it made her sad and it wrecked her birthday. She was touching my cheeks, saying in this desperate little voice, 'mommee, no cwy, mommee no cwy."  
  
Chiana felt Aeryn's pain over that time, oh how she remembered it well. Handing the cup to her, Chiana changed the subject. "Do you remember, Ian's first word?"  
  
A soft smile settled over Aeryn's face. "Yes, he called Rygel, Stinky. You remember, Rygel wouldn't speak to John for a week?"  
  
"Yeah.but I had no idea it was because of Ian."  
  
"Well, not directly.after he called Rygel Stinky, John picked Ian up and praised him for being a good judge of people."  
  
Chiana spew her drink out laughing. "Oh, I wish I could had been there for that one."  
  
"Chi, do you remember when Ian started walking?"  
  
Shuddering Chiana sit her cup down. "Yes, I had him in Pilot's Den. He was sitting there playing, the next he was running across the bridge. Pilot and I nearly had frelling heart attacks. B.b.but he didn't falter, no falling. The look on his face! He was astonished with himself. In awe of himself. All I really wanted was to grab him but he just walked over to me."  
  
A realization came to Aeryn. "You know I never had really though about it but." her voice trailed off.  
  
Impatiently, Chiana asked. "What?"  
  
"So far we've done one frelling good job in raising these children."  
  
"Hey, you're right."  
  
Aeryn and Chiana shared a knowing look.  
  
"Right about what?" John asked from the doorway. Before either woman could answer two running, laughing children ran up to them demanded hugs.  
  
Holding her children close Aeryn sighed with contentment.  
  
Finis 


End file.
